


Dog

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: How Daryl and Dog met...maybe





	Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bennyhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/gifts).



> For my BennyBoo...for reasons
> 
> Thank you to the lovely katytheinspiredworkaholic for a super quick beta.

He was a scruffy thing. Long hair and dirty. Quiet too. Best for times like these.

His eyes were always watching. Looking for the dead as well as the living. Taking out the dead and avoiding the living. Good plan. 

He wasn’t afraid to admit he didn’t want to approach him. Not until he’d shown that he could be trusted. It took taking out a dead one he wasn’t aware of that finally changed his mind.

They shared a rabbit he’d gotten. 

And then they took out a bunch of the dead that was too close to the camp. Then it was walking along the river, eyes vigilant. Searching, side by side.

But it was when he’d been given a name that finally did it.

“C’mon Dog, we got places to go,” he’d said.

And Dog followed. Happy he found someone to trust. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know I haven't posted much, but my muse is gone. I have four wips (something I swore I would never do!), but I'm trying to get them done!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate you!
> 
> And I suggest reading Benny's works. They are amazing!!


End file.
